Después del entrenamiento
by maya-noodle
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si después de un día de arduo entrenamiento te encuentras en tu cabaña, a solas con tu compañera de entrenamiento y, de repente, te asalta la curiosidad de descubrir su rostro? a pesar de que tienes conocimiento acerca de la ley de las amazonas y sus máscaras, y el terrible destino que les espera al no cumplir con dicha ley.


**Que tal gente, ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que publiqué mi primer fic, y aquí estoy volviendo al ruedo con un One-shot de una de mis parejas favoritas del universo de Saint Seiya (a.k.a. Caballeros del Zodiaco), se trata de Shun de Andrómeda y June de Camaleón, espero sea de su total agrado.**

 **Líneas aparte, quiero dedicar esta pequeña historia a Mel-Gothic de Cancer y darle mi infinito agradecimiento por el apoyo que siempre me ha brindado y también por su gran amistad. Con mucho cariño, para ti, Mel.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, relájense y disfruten.**

 **Después del entrenamiento…**

Shunb cayó nuevamente sobre la rasposa arena a causa del arduo entrenamiento que debía ejercer en aquella isla. Realmente se encontraba muy débil debido a la infinidad de ataques que había recibido de su maestro, Daidalos de Cefeo.

\- ¡Por favor maestro, deténgase!- escuchó intervenir a su compañera de entrenamiento, June. –Está muy lastimado, si usted continúa atacándolo así lo matará-.

Se escuchaba bastante preocupada, aunque no era la primera vez que salía en su defensa. El maestro Daidalos era muy paciente con sus alumnos en la enseñanza, pero muy exigente a la hora de la práctica, más aun cuando era consciente del potencial de sus pupilos y para Daidalos, Shun era un caso muy especial.

June se arrodilló al lado de su amigo, quien aún yacía bocabajo sobre el suelo. El joven había apoyado ambas manos a la altura de su cabeza para así poder hincarse, pero sólo logró levantarse un par de centímetros y su cuerpo cedió una vez más.

-Suficiente por hoy- respondió el adulto en tono neutral y se marchó rumbo a su cabaña.

-Vamos Shun, arriba- la chica lo tomó por uno de sus brazos y lo pasó alrededor de su largo cuello para después, sujetarlo de la cintura cuando logró incorporarlo un poco. Aunque Shun era un muchacho de contextura delgada no era tan liviano como aparentaba, sin embargo June tenía muy buena resistencia, así que no tuvo mayor problema en llevarlo a su cabaña.

Una vez recostado en la sencilla cama, la joven amazona procedió a buscar los utensilios para limpiar las heridas de su amigo. -

-Esta vez al maestro se le fue la mano- opinó ella al tiempo que empapaba un trozo de tela suave y limpia con alcohol, Shun se mantenía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y su respiración seguía agitada.

-Él… s-sabe… sabe lo… q-que hace- fue lo que el muchacho logró responder.

June se sentó en el borde de la cama y se inclinó un poco sobre él, ella siempre curaba primero las heridas de su rostro así que acercó la tela hacia el pequeño corte del labio inferior de Shun, el cual no paraba de sangrar, y como era de esperarse el joven reaccionó de manera repelente ante el contacto.

-Tranquilo- June no se inmutó –sabes que no te estoy haciendo mal-.

-Sí, pero saber eso no evita que me arda- contestó él con un gesto de contracción, a lo que June sólo meneo la cabeza de lado a lado mientras su boca se curvaba en una diminuta sonrisa, que naturalmente su compañero no notó, gracias a la máscara que la amazona siempre portaba.

A June de verdad le hacía mucha gracia ver a así a su amigo, se veía tan frágil pero tan resistente al mismo tiempo, la expresión de dolor en su rostro angelical lo hacía ver mucho más varonil, fue entonces que la chica se percató de que se había quedado observando sus labios demasiado tiempo, eran finos y pálidos, pero se veían _tan apetecibles…_ , June se asustó ante ese pensamiento y sin querer terminó por hacer más presión de la debida sobre la herida.

-¡Ittai!- se quejó él.

-¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento, lo siento, no quise lastimarte!- se disculpó bastante avergonzada.

-Tranquila, no es nada- Shun intentaba neutralizar su expresión.

-Bueno… creo que mejor me ocupo de las demás heridas-.

Shun no objetó. June desdobló y volvió a doblar la tela, a continuación, la acercó a otra herida que tenía el chico en la ceja derecha, quien esta vez fue un poco más tolerante al ardor.

La joven amazona trató de mantenerse concentrada en lo que hacía, y de repente comenzó a recordar el día en que Shun arribó a la Isla Andrómeda; cuando lo vio bajar de ese barco sintió que era su deber protegerlo de cualquier cosa, siempre fue así desde ese entonces, pero ahora Shun se estaba convirtiendo en todo un hombre. Por otro lado, el aspirante a santo también tenía sus propias reflexiones acerca de su vida en la isla, dentro de un par de meses tendría que partir de regreso a Japón, no podía negar que sentía mucha emoción de poder ver a su hermano Ikki otra vez, pero una cosa era segura, y es que echaría mucho de menos a su maestro y a su amiga.

June terminó de limpiar y curar el corte de la ceja y prosiguió con el raspón de la mejilla izquierda, e inevitablemente sus miradas se encontraron; fue como si se tratara de una atracción magnética y se quedaron así por un pequeño rato que para ellos dos fue eterno.

\- "En verdad es un niño muy lindo"- pensó la muchacha, sus mejillas comenzaron a arder. Shun por su parte permaneció inmóvil, su pulso se había acelerado sin ninguna explicación, era como si estuviera hipnotizado por el par de zafiros que lo veían a través de ese trozo de metal; sería mentira si dijera que nunca ha sentido curiosidad de conocer el rostro de la mujer que siempre lo acompañaba, pero es que las ganas de despojarla de aquel objeto estaban asaltando su ser y de qué manera…

-June…- habló sin salir aún de su trance. Por instinto, la mano masculina se comenzó a elevar en dirección al rostro de la fémina.

-Si… Shun- ella estaba en las mismas condiciones que él.

Sin embargo…

-Creo… que ya estoy bien- el joven finalmente salió de aquel estado e interrumpió el curso que llevaba su mano para dejarla caer con delicadeza sobre el hombro femenino. June parpadeó de manera queda un par de veces y se recuperó también.

-Ah… sí, claro- enseguida retiró la tela del rostro de su amigo para ir a cambiarla por otro trozo, turno de curar las heridas corporales. Shun tragó en seco.

-"Pero, ¿qué me sucede?"- pensó. No era la primera vez que June trataba las heridas de su anatomía, lógico, más esta vez se sentía un poco extraño, era como si de la nada se sintiera… apenado.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿por qué no te has quitado la camisa?-.

Shun iba a protestar al ver que ella se acercaba de nuevo a la cama, pero…

-A ver, levanta los brazos- sin previo aviso, la muchacha lo había agarrado de la parte baja de la camisa y había empezado a subirla. Shun se sonrojó a más no poder.

-¡June!, ¡June, espera!- el joven la sujetó de las manos para impedir que siguiera con su acción, pero ella empezó a luchar para lograr quitarle aquella prenda.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa contigo, Shun?-.

De repente, el susodicho la tomó por los hombros y tiró de ella haciendo que quedara recostada en la cama y él, ágilmente se posicionó sobre la chica sujetándola de las muñecas, logrando someterla al fin. Sus miradas quedaron enfrentadas de nueva cuenta, la respiración de ambos era un poco agitada a causa del pequeño forcejeo.

-¿Qué te parece- propuso el futuro caballero -si te dejo limpiar mi cuerpo a cambio de que me enseñes tu rostro?-.

June se sorprendió y Shun se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. – ¡Fue un chiste!- sonrió de forma nerviosa y rápidamente se puso de pie dejando libre a su compañera, quien se incorporó de manera lenta.

-June, de verdad agradezco tu ayuda, pero esta vez quisiera valerme por mi mismo- se excusó cabizbajo.

-¡Bien, si eso es lo que quieres…!- respondió un tanto molesta para luego dirigirse a la puerta dando grandes zancadas -¡…hubieras empezado por ahí!- finalizó antes de dar un portazo.

Shun se quedó observando la puerta por un momento breve y después soltó un largo suspiro. Su semblante era muy serio, ¿qué fue todo eso?, ¿por qué se sintió así?, y peor aún, si tiene conocimiento acerca de la ley de las amazonas y sus máscaras, entonces ¿cómo diantres se le ocurrió hacerle semejante propuesta a su amiga?... seguramente la ofendió.

 _Flashback…_

 _-Maestro, quisiera hacerle una pregunta-. Un Shun mucho más joven se encontraba descansando a la orilla del mar junto a Daidalos._

 _-Adelante Shun, te escucho-. Su maestro le había sonreído._

 _-Es acerca de June-._

 _-¿De June?- el adulto se volteó a mirarlo con gesto de confusión._

 _-Sé que debería preguntárselo a ella, pero no sé cómo se lo vaya a tomar- el niño mantenía su mirada en la puesta del sol - … ¿y si es un tema del que no quiere hablar? o si es algo personal y ¿tal vez esté tocando alguna fibra?... maestro, usted la conoce desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿por qué June siempre lleva puesta una máscara?-._

 _Daidalos volvió a sonreír al tiempo que posaba sus ojos en el crepúsculo. –No tendría nada de malo que le preguntaras, no es nada personal… hasta cierto punto-._

 _Esta vez fue su alumno quien lo miró con expresión de no entender._

 _-Verás Shun, eres consciente de que June se está preparando para ser una amazona, una guerrera al servicio de Athena, pero para poder ser parte de esa orden es necesario que las amazonas cumplan con una ley que se les exige desde el primer día en que ingresan a dicha orden, y esa ley es la de cubrir sus rostros con una máscara-._

 _-Pero, ¿por qué?- Shun no despegaba su vista de su maestro -¿no deberíamos los santos usar máscaras también?, estamos al servicio de la misma diosa-._

 _-Es distinto, Shun- Daidalos le regresó la mirada –existe una razón para esa ley; sabrás que en un principio sólo los hombres eran admitidos para luchar por la diosa Athena, mucho tiempo después las mujeres comenzarían a ser aceptadas en la orden de nuestra diosa, con una condición a cambio, y esa condición consiste en portar una máscara con el fin de ocultar su feminidad ante los hombres, ya sean contrincantes o camaradas-._

 _\- ¿Ocultar su feminidad?, eso no tiene sentido, maestro-. El santo de Cefeo sólo se encogió de hombros. -¿Y qué pasaría si alguien las viera sin la máscara?-._

 _-Si una amazona llegara a quedar sin su máscara delante de un hombre, sea por la razón que sea, esta amazona tiene dos opciones a seguir... amarlo o matarlo-. El pupilo se sorprendió ante esa revelación. -Así es Shun, porque para una amazona, el quedar sin su máscara delante de un hombre es como si quedara desnuda ante él, simboliza una gran ofensa, se descubre a la mujer detrás de la guerrera, entonces esta amazona queda impura ante los ojos de nuestra diosa, recuerda que Athena es diosa de la sabiduría y de la castidad, y que una mujer sin pureza no es digna de ella-._

 _-¿Cómo pueden obligarlas a amar a alguien?- Shun había vuelto su vista al mar, adoptando una posición pensativa. – entonces, ¿qué sucedería si la amazona en cuestión no pudiera realizar ambas opciones?-._

 _La mirada de Daidalos se ensombreció. -Sería expulsada de la orden y condenada a vivir como una ramera-._

 _El horror y la indignación desencajaban el rostro del más joven mientras que, una vez más, se viraba hacía su mentor. -¡Pero eso no es justo!-._

 _-Es la ley de las amazonas-._

 _-¡Es una ley cruel!, ¡no deberían permitirlo!- apesadumbrado, Shun permitió que su vista se perdiera en la arena -… pobre June-._

 _Fin Flashback…_

Shun pasó una de sus manos por su cabeza, ¡claro que debía disculparse!... pero primero a tratar sus heridas, tal como lo había pedido sin quererlo.

Por otra parte, June cerraba la puerta de su cabaña para luego recostarse en ella. Definitivamente el episodio recién vivido con Shun fue muy extraño, sin ninguna razón aparente empezó a sentirse atraída por su compañero en el momento en que se quedaron viendo fijamente, pero eso no era todo, sin ninguna razón aparente la actitud de Shun fue bastante rara para con ella, sin ninguna razón aparente le hizo esa propuesta... ehm, "indecente" por llamarlo de alguna forma, y sin ninguna razón aparente salió molesta de su cabaña sólo porque él quería curarse solo.

June se retiró la máscara dejando ver su bello rostro de porcelana y después se quedó observando aquel objeto entre sus dos manos, francamente no se sintió ofendida por lo que Shun le propuso, todo lo contrario, estaría complacida de poder enseñarle su faz, sin embargo, estaba la ley de las amazonas... la muchacha negó con la cabeza y se acercó a un pequeño escaparate que estaba al lado de su cama, dejó su máscara allí y acto seguido se tumbó boca abajo sobre su lecho. _"¿Pero por qué tendría que mostrarle mi rostro?",_ la chica suspiró, necesitaba y merecía descansar, así que se acomodó mejor y cerró sus ojos.

/

Shun iba camino a la cabaña de June, su andar era lento y no dejaba de lamentarse mentalmente por aquella propuesta desafortunada, aún estaba pensando en las palabras adecuadas para excusarse con su amiga, miró en dirección a la playa, el sol comenzaba a ponerse y la marea empezaba a subir, inevitablemente sonrió, esa hermosa vista siempre le ofrecía una sensación de paz, la misma paz que sentía siempre que estaba con June.

¡Ay, June!, ojalá y no existiera esa ley de las amazonas, sin dudas le hubiera quitado esa odiosa máscara y entonces por fin… conocería a la mujer detrás de la guerrera. Shun sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, más vale que dejara de pensar en eso, entonces se percató de que ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la cabaña de June.

El chico levantó el puño y dudó un pequeño instante antes de tocar la puerta, respiró hondo y dio tres golpes secos… no hubo respuesta, insistió nuevamente, pero su compañera no atendía, así que se dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresar a su dormitorio, y fue entonces que le entró una duda: ¿y si June no estaba en su cabaña?, sería mejor averiguar y así la buscaría en caso de que fuera así, no podía darse el lujo de dejar esa conversación pendiente, cuanto antes saliera de eso, mejor. El joven se giró de nueva cuenta y, con mucho cuidado, abrió la puerta, no había mucha iluminación en el cuarto puesto que ya estaba oscureciendo.

-¿June?- llamó adentrándose en la habitación, y comenzó a caminar a hurtadillas, con el propósito de llagar hasta la cama de la chica, lamentablemente, Shun dio un paso en falso y terminó tropezando de manera estrepitosa, logrando despertar a June de un respingo. Ella, rápidamente logró encender una lámpara de aceite que estaba en su escaparate y así pudo divisar al pobre Shun tendido en el suelo con algunas pertenencias suyas regadas alrededor.

-¡Shun!- acudió hasta donde estaba él y se arrodilló a su lado. -¿estás bien?-.

June puso la lámpara en el suelo y recostó la cabeza de Shun sobre sus muslos, el muchacho abrió los ojos con pesadez mientras su amiga le acariciaba el cabello.

-Vaya susto me has dado- reprochó suavemente ella, para luego soltar una risita baja.

-June…- Shun quedó embelesado al ver el rostro de la amazona, era de tez blanca como la leche, su nariz era delgada y bien perfilada, sus labios tenían forma de corazón, no eran ni muy carnosos ni muy finos, eran _perfectos,_ tan perfectos como ese tono rosa que los teñía y que Shun pudo distinguir muy bien, a pesar de la luz tenue de la lámpara, y por último, un delicado hoyuelo en su pequeña barbilla, era muy ligero, y así se veía bien. Sin poder evitarlo, el aspirante a caballero acercó su mano a la mejilla de la amazona.

- _Oh, oh_ \- pensó la chica al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el tropezón de Shun la dejó tan aturdida que olvidó ponerse la máscara cuando fue a socorrerlo. -¡Shun, no debes verme así!- y se alejó de él lo más que pudo, sin embargo, su movimiento no fue nada delicado y lo que provocó fue que Shun se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo.

-¡Ittai!- se quejó. June se llevó las manos a la cara presa de la vergüenza, ¿cómo podía ser posible tanta torpeza de su parte?

Shun se incorporó rápido y se acercó a June, y de manera sutil, retiró las manos que cubrían la faz de su amiga.

-June, mírame- le dijo casi que en forma de súplica, June obedeció y levantó la cara hacia él. –Conozco la ley de las amazonas…- posó su mano en la mejilla de su compañera otra vez -… no te preocupes, el maestro no lo sabrá-.

La mirada zafiro de la amazona se cristalizó. -¿Me lo prometes?-. Shun sonrió de manera cálida.

-Por supuesto, confía en mí- y después de esto, besó el dorso de su mano.

-¡Oh, Shun!- los jóvenes se dieron un fuerte abrazo, y así permanecieron por un pequeño momento. –Te lo agradezco- susurró en el oído del varón, él acariciaba su larga cabellera mientras aspiraba su aroma.

Lentamente comenzaron a separarse y sus miradas se enfrentaron de nuevo, y así, de la misma manera como hace un par de horas atrás, se sintieron como en un letargo agradable, no podían ni querían desviar sus miradas del otro, ese momento era sólo de ellos dos… poco a poco sus rostros empezaron a responder a ese extraño magnetismo, hasta que por fin sus labios se juntaron en un pequeño beso, claramente ambos eran primerizos en el tema, aun así eso no rompió la magia de aquel instante.

Después de terminar aquel beso se sonrieron con complicidad, otro secreto a guardar en esa misma noche, pero nada les remordía en verdad, todo lo contrario, se sentían muy satisfechos de lo que pasaba allí.

Transcurrió alrededor de una hora y el chico finalmente partió de regreso a su cabaña, aun conservaban aquella sonrisa traviesa en sus caras, el joven santo caminaba tranquilamente a la orilla del mar y con la luna llena iluminando su camino, mas no se percató de que muy a lo lejos, en algún lugar sentado sobre una roca, su maestro lo observaba.

-Muchachos, ¿qué han hecho?- se lamentó en voz baja.

FIN

/

 **Y eso fue todo, amigos. Espero de corazón les haya gustado. Sus críticas serán bien recibidas, no está demás decir que la buena educación va primero.**

 **Nos leeremos en un próximo fic si Dios lo quiere y permite. Pásenla bien.**


End file.
